Smile
by Liyada
Summary: Chine se rendait juste chez son patron. Alors que passé et présent se mêle, les "tic-tac" de l'horloge l'emmène vers une destinée inéluctable... Asian Family, Clocktalia AU!


_One-shot : Smile._

 _Personnages : Asian Family._

 _Chine : Wang Yao._

 _Japon : Honda Kiku._

 _Vietnam : Lien Nguyen._

 _Corée du Sud : Im Yong Soo._

 _Corée du Nord : Im Hyung Soo._

 _Taiwan : Xiao Mei._

 _Macao_

 _Hong Kong : Wang Jia Long._

 _Commentaire de l'auteur : Bon, avant que vous lisiez ce one-shot, il y a quelque petite chose assez importante que je doit dire. Ce one-shot, dans un premier temps écrit en anglais, a été fait pour un challenge sur la communauté internationale d'Hetalia sur Animo (la communauté est vraiment sympa, donc si vous voulez rejoindre, n'hésitez pas!). Enfin bref. Le challenge en question est un challenge sur les rares AU, et j'ai donc utilisé un AU créer par une de mes amies, Meimeiwhy (sans être sur Animo, vous pouvez retrouver certains de ses dessins sur le site Hetalia World dans l'article qui lui est concerné), Clocktalia. Même si j'essaye au maximum d'expliquer dans le one-shot, je dois poser quelques bases. Dans cet AU, les hommes et les nations ont un deuxième cœur, une horloge, qui peut se dérégler pour diverse raison, en lien avec les émotions notamment. Ces horloges doivent régulièrement être contrôlé par un horloger. Dans cet AU, les nations restent des nations, même si certains d'entre eux sont aussi horloger (Par exemple, Suisse, Liechtenstein, Japon, Chine…). Hors, les horlogers peuvent devenir fou… C'est un résumé très bref, mais je doute que vous ayez envie de tout lire (bravo pour ceux qui lisent encore, vous méritez des cookies)._

oOo

Chine frappa à la porte de son patron. Ce dernier l'avait subitement convoqué à une réunion imprévu, intriguant le chinois : ils s'étaient déjà vu récemment pour parler des affaires du pays, pourquoi le convoqué à nouveau ? Et l'invitation aussi était étrange. Son boss lui avait ordonné de garder le secret par rapport à cette réunion. De quoi son patron voulait il parler ? Pourquoi autant de secret ? Il avait tellement de question… Et son patron était vraiment mystérieux.

En y réfléchissant, ce garçon aussi était mystérieux quand il était petit…

oOo

 _« Tout va bien Rìběn-aru ? C'est juste une petite opération-aru !_

 _\- …_

 _\- Et après ça, le problème avec ton cœur disparaîtra-aru ! C'est une bonne nouvelle, n'est-ce-pas-aru ? »_

 _Chine accompagnait Japon à l'implantation de son horloge. Comme d'habitude, le japonais était silencieux. Si Yao ne le connaissait pas, il n'aurait pas compris le problème._

 _Le cœur avec lequel nous naissons est fragile, trop fragile. Pendant l'enfance, ce cœur devient malade, et pour ne pas mourir, nous avons besoin d'un second « cœur ». Ce n'est pas un cœur à proprement parler, c'est une horloge qu'on nous implante à droite de notre poitrine, lors d'une opération chez un horloger._

 _Quelques temps auparavant, le cœur de Japon était à son tour tombé malade. Il avait besoin de sa propre horloge. Et bien que Chine était en train de se former pour devenir horloger, il n'était pas encore assez expérimenté pour s'occuper de l'implantation du petit brun. Et actuellement, il était probablement plus stressé que Kiku. Ce dernier était blasé, comme toujours. Le chinois avait beau être son grand frère, il ne savait pas à quoi pensait le plus jeune, quels étaient ses sentiments, si il était heureux ou pas. Alors il parlait pour deux. Malgré qu'il ne sache pas si son petit frère était stressé, il tentait de le rassurer, et par le même occasion, il tentait de se rassurer lui-même. Quand on attendait un événement comme celui-ci, le temps semblait étrangement s'étirer. Et Yao commençait à ne plus savoir quoi dire…_

 _« Nii-san… »_

 _Chine se retourna, surpris. Japon l'observait. Il vit un changement infime dans l'expression du plus jeune. Ce dernier lui serra la main un peu plus fort. Il était lui aussi stressé, bien plus que le chinois ne le pensait._

 _C'était encore un enfant, après tout. Et c'était son rôle de le rassurer._

oOo

Après un petit moment, le patron de Chine ouvrit, avec un air encore plus sévère qu'habituellement.

« Tu es en retard, Chine.

\- Désolé, il y avait des bouchons-aru.

\- Enfin, tu es là, c'est le plus important. Ne reste pas ici, rentre !

\- D'accord-aru ! »

Chine suivit son boss et s'engouffra dans le bâtiment.

oOo

 _« Anh lớn…_

 _\- Lien-aru ! Tout va bien-aru ?_

 _\- L'opération…_

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout c'est bien passé, c'est fini, tu a ton horloge maintenant-aru._

 _\- Tant mieux… »_

 _Comme toujours, Vietnam ne souriait pas. Même après une opération aussi importante que l'implantation de son horloge, elle était sérieuse._

 _« Dit, Lien ! » demanda joyeusement Taïwan. C'est comment, d'avoir son horloge ?_

 _\- C'est… Je ne sais pas. C'est… particulier. C'est pas forcément gênant, c'est juste étrange._

 _\- C'est toujours comme ça au début, expliqua Chine, mais tu va rapidement t'y habituer et bientôt, tu ne te rendra plus compte de la présence de ton horloge-aru._

 _\- Ça à l'air marrant ! s'exclama la taïwanaise. J'ai trop hâte d'avoir mon horloge !_

 _\- Calme-toi, Mei-aru ! Fit Yao. Tu es trop jeune, tu dois encore attendre pour avoir ton horloge-aru._

 _\- Pfffff… J'ai pas envie d'attendre ! » répondit-elle avec un petit air boudeur._

 _Ses frères et sœurs éclatèrent de rire, tandis que la vietnamienne soupirait, exaspéré par sa petite sœur._

oOo

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous convoqué, boss-aru ? »

Chine et son patron se trouvaient dans un petit bureau, au premier étage. Le supérieur du chinois se tenait devant la fenêtre, tournant le dos à sa nation. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils. Son boss était étrange. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Et pour une fois, les « tic-tac » de son horloge n'étaient pas rassurant, ils lui évoquait plutôt un minuteur. Et les minuteurs annonçaient très rarement de bonnes nouvelles.

« J'ai une nouvelle importante pou toi, Chine.

\- Comment-ça-aru ?

\- Tu connais le contexte international actuel, non ?

\- Evidemment-aru !

\- C'est une compétition à qui sera le plus fort entre États-Unis, Russie, et nous. Et il y a ceux qui veulent tirer leur part du gâteau. On doit être les plus fort, on doit être les meilleurs. »

oOo

 _« Cette horloge est la meilleure-daze ! Cria Corée du Sud._

 _\- Elle est bien mais je préfère celle-là, répondit Corée du Nord._

 _\- Sérieusement-daze ? Celle-ci est meilleure-daze !_

 _\- Et celle-là est plus pratique. »_

 _Chine regardait avec amusement les deux jumeaux coréens se chamailler. Le moment était venu pour eux de choisir les horloges. Et le choix s'avérait bien plus compliqué pour eux que pour d'autre. En effet, pour des jumeaux, hormis un unique engrenage, les horloges étaient identique. Il fallait donc qu'ils choisissent la même. Hors, ils avaient des goûts bien différent._

 _Et après trois heures, ils n'avaient toujours pas pu trouver un terrain d'entente. Yao trouvait ça mignon. Le reste de la famille trouvait ça ennuyeux. Après le vingt-quatrième dispute coréenne, l'aîné de la famille intervenu :_

 _« Im Yong, Im Hyung, vous devez-vous calmez-aru. Réflechissez-aru. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez-aru ?_

 _\- Une horloge made in Corée-daze ! s'exclama Im Yong._

 _\- Une horloge comme la tienne, hyeong, répondit Im Hyung._

 _\- Non-daze ! Une horloge coréenne-daze !_

 _\- L'horloge de hyeong !_

 _\- Et pourquoi pas les deux-aru ?_

 _\- Comment, hyeong ? Demandèrent les deux jumeaux._

 _\- Je suis devenu un horloger assez expérimenté pour fabriquer des horloges, je peux en fabriquer avec à la fois des éléments coréens et des éléments chinois-aru. Et pour vous différencier, l'engrenage de Im Yong serait coréen, et celui de Im Hyung serait chinois-aru !_

 _\- Je… Je suis d'accord avec hyeong ! Répondit immédiatement Corée du Nord._

 _\- C'est une bonne idée-daze ! Ajouta son frère. Mais t'a intérêt à assurer hyeong-daze !_

 _\- Evidemment-aru ! »_

oOo

« Évidemment que je le sais, vous répétez toujours ça-aru, fit Chine. Mais j'ignore toujours la raison de ma venue ici-aru.

\- Tu le sais déjà, mais avec l'apparition des nouvelles technologie, une nouvelle opportunité non négligeable nous est offerte.

\- Comme vous dite, je le sais déjà-aru.

\- Et ces nouvelles technologies concerne aussi les horloges.

\- Les horloges futuristes-aru ? Oui, j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de fabriquer et réparer ce type d'horloge-aru.

\- C'est bien, mais ce n'est pas suffisant.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez-dire-aru ? »

oOo

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu dit, gēge ?_

 _\- Mei, ton horloge est déréglé-aru. Ce n'est pas un gros problème, mais je dois la réparer-aru. Ce ne sera pas long-aru._

 _\- D'accord gēge… »_

 _Chine prit ses outils et commença à tripatouiller l'horloge de sa petite sœur. Le problème était bien plus important qu'il ne l'avait imaginé._

 _« Tout va bien, gēge ?_

 _\- Tout va bien, Mei, ne t'inquiète pas-aru._

 _\- Je ne suis pas inquiète, gēge. Tu es un bon horloger, après tout._

 _\- Mei-aru… Mer…_

 _\- Mais Kiku-nii-san est meilleur que toi !_

 _\- Mei-aru ! C'est pas gentil-aru !_

 _\- Mais c'est toi mon horloger, non ? Alors je te fais confiance ! Fit la petite fille avec un énorme sourire._

 _\- Merci Mei-aru. »_

 _Yao souria. Pour sa famille, il allait travailler deux fois plus dur !_

oOo

« Nous devons travailler deux fois plus dur.

\- C'est pas ce qu'on fait déjà-aru ?

\- Nous devons gagner cette compétition. Et pour avoir l'avantage, tout les détails sont important.

\- Et alors-aru ? Ça me dit toujours pas pourquoi je suis ici-aru.

\- Ces détails incluent notamment toi et ton horloge. Maintenant !

\- Que… Qu'est ce que vous dite-aru ?! »

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit brutalement, et une dizaine d'homme vêtu de noir entrèrent.

oOo

 _« Qu'est-ce-que tu dis-aru ?_

 _\- J'ai vendu tes instruments, répondit Macao._

 _\- Pourquoi tu a fait ça-aru ? Ils sont précieux-aru ! Comment je vais pouvoir travailler sans eux-aru !_

 _\- Gēge… Je…_

 _\- Je suis ton grand frère, si il y a un problème, tu peux m'en parler-aru… »_

 _Chine et Macao était face-à-face. Le petit garçon était abattu, tandis le plus vieux était agacé._

 _« Je suis désolé gēge…_

 _\- Pourquoi tu a fait ça-aru ?_

 _\- Ta… Ta clé gēge…_

 _\- Ma clé-aru ?_

 _\- Elle a disparu… Alors tu a besoin d'une nouvelle clé…_

 _\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là-aru ?_

 _\- Les clés, c'est cher, alors j'ai vendu tes outils pour gagner de l'argent… Je suis désolé, gēge… »_

 _Chine porta un regard rempli d'émotion à son petit frère. Ses intentions étaient tellement innocente ! Mais elles étaient naïves, aussi. Après tout, les clés de chaque horloge était unique au monde. Et ces clés étant magique, impossible d'en faire une copie._

 _« C'est vraiment mignon, mais c'était inutile-aru._

 _\- Hé ?! Pourquoi, gēge ?_

 _\- Ma clé a disparu, mais c'est normal-aru. Et il existe uniquement une clé par personne-aru. Acheter une autre clé est tout simplement impossible, celles qu'on te propose sont des arnaques-aru…_

 _\- C'est… c'est vrai gēge ? » fit Macao, les larmes aux yeux._

 _Chine ne pouvait pas résister à la petite bouille de son petit frère. Il le prit dans ses bras et lui fit un gros câlin._

oOo

« Mais qu'est ce que vous faites-aru ?! Lâchez-moi-aru ! »

Les hommes en noir l'avaient agrippé et emmené hors du bureau, avec l'approbation de son patron. Chine était révolté. Pourquoi son patron avait fait ça ? Son mauvais pressentiment était confirmé. Et il avait beau se débattre, il n'arrivait pas à se libérer.

Ils atteignirent une petite pièce sombre. Dans un coin, une machine en forme d'œuf prenait une partie de la place. L'un des hommes ouvrit la porte de la machine. Avant que Yao ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il fut jeter dans la machine.

oOo

 _« Jia Long ! Où es-tu-aru ?! »_

 _Chine soupira. Hong Kong n'était pas venu au dîner et la famille était parti à sa recherche dans la vaste demeure chinoise._

 _Tout à coup, une explosion retentit dans la maison. Chine était inquiet. Qu'est-ce-que c'était ? Ça venait de l'aile droite du bâtiment… Et si Jia Long ou un autre membre de la famille était… Il se précipita vers l'origine de l'explosion, vit son petit frère disparu et hurla :_

 _« Jia Long-aru ! Tout va bien-aru ?_

 _\- Gēge… Je… Je vais bien…_

 _\- Qu'est-ce-qui c'est passé-aru ? Tu n'es pas blessé-aru ?_

 _\- Je n'ai rien… Je suis désolé, gēge…_

 _\- Pourquoi ça a explosé-aru ?_

 _\- Je voulais juste fabriquer une horloge… Et ça a explosé… Désolé, je voulais pas…_

 _\- Alors c'était juste ça-aru… Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiètepas-aru. Mais la prochaine fois, demande de l'aide, une horloge ne se fabrique pas aussi facilement-aru. Si tu avais été blessé, je ne me le serais jamais pardonné-aru._

 _\- Pardon gēge…_

 _\- Enfin, tu n'es pas blessé, c'est le plus important-aru. Allez, viens, on t'attend pour le dîner-aru._

 _\- Merci, gēge… »_

oOo

« C'est quoi cette machine-aru… »

Chine était à l'intérieur de la machine, éclairé uniquement par une petite lumière rouge. Il était intrigué, c'était vraiment étrange…

Il vit un bras mécanique sortir et soudainement, il sentit quelque chose dans son horloge. La machine le trifouillait, et c'était vraiment inquiétant. Puis sans prévenir, la douleur se déversa dans son horloge, son corps, sa tête. Son souffle se coupa, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, la terreur l'envahit.

 _Japon l'attaquant avec son katana._

 _Vietnam quittant la maison sans jeter un seul regard en arrière._

C'était quoi, ces flashs ?!

 _Corée du Sud s'en allant avec America._

 _Corée du Nord s'isolant._

 _Taïwan le confrontant avec un regard emplit de haine._

Sa tête… Elle allait exploser !

 _Macao le regardant, déçu._

 _Hong Kong enlevé par Angleterre._

Non, non, non… Chine cria, se débattant. Son âme était comme déchiré en deux. C'était tellement douloureux…

Le supplice dura des heures. Durant toute ces heures, Chine hurla, se débattit, pleura.

Au bout de plusieurs heures, le silence s'installa. Peu de temps après, la chinois sortit de la machine.

 _Le sourire heureux et fier qu'il avait quand il était avec sa famille._

Il était seul dans cette pièce, seul avec son sourire fou.

oOo

 _Commentaire de l'auteur : Merci d'avoir lu ! Donc, Chine se fait implanter de force une horloge futuriste et devient fou dans le processus. Joyeux, n'est-ce-pas ?_

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, et à une prochaine fois !_


End file.
